plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Lord Bamboo
Lord Bamboo (竹员外; pinyin: zhú yuánwài) is a plant in the [[Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)|Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2]]. He explodes the first zombie on contact, killing both himself and the zombie(s) in his area similar to Potato Mine. He was a plant introduced to celebrate the Lunar New Year. To unlock this plant, the player could open red packets for Chinese New Year event 2015 and 2016, which were obtained from Gods of Wealth, or by spending diamonds. To get both him and his costume, the player would have to answer nine questions correctly in the quiz game mode. An alternative method was to get a Puzzle Piece for him via Penny's Treasures. Origins He resembles Chinese firecrackers (爆竹, which are actually explosive bamboo). Almanac entry Upgrades Plant Food effect When fed Plant Food, Lord Bamboo will release a "carpet" of firecrackers on his lane, which will detonate shortly, killing or damaging the zombies stepping on it. Costumed With his costume, after feeding with Plant Food, the zombies that are damaged by the carpet will be bounced, and they cannot move for a short time. Level upgrade Strategies Treat Lord Bamboo as how you normally treat Squash. However, Lord Bamboo has a weakness of being unable to attack zombies who stand on two tiles, with the bamboo at the front tile. When one is put into that situation, chances are he will explode without damaging the zombie or be eaten without having the zombie exploded also. He is also weak to Mecha-Football Zombie since they push plants while being just outside Lord Bamboo's trigger area. Since the explosion is considered fire damage, Lord Bamboo should also not be used on zombies that are frozen and will survive the attack or release their payloads, such as Gargantuar, a leveled-up Knight Zombie or Chicken Wrangler Zombie. However, he has a faster recharge than Squash, making him more useful against a leveled up zombies like Knight Zombies. Gallery Trivia *According to his Almanac entry, Bamboo Shoot is his grandson. *His background in the Almanac is Big Wave Beach, even though he is not obtained in that world. **Sap-fling and Ghost Pepper also share this trait in the Chinese version. *His idle animation resembles the one used for Pomegunate. *He cannot be triggered by zombies that do not need to get close to damage the plant, like Gargantuar, Barrel Roller Zombie's barrel, Robo-Cone Zombie. However, if the player plants Lord Bamboo directly under those zombies, they can be damaged by Lord Bamboo. *A zombie who collides with Lord Bamboo but stands far enough can eat the plant without suffering from the latter's explosion. *He bears a resemblance to Magic Beanstalk from Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, though this is only a coincidence. ru:Помещик бамбук Category:Passive attacking plants Category:Instant-kill plants Category:Monthly special plants Category:Explosive plants Category:Single-use plants Category:Special-edition plants Category:Lane-affecting plants Category:Fast recharge plants Category:Plants obtained with Puzzle Pieces Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Immobilizing plants Category:Area-of-effect plants